A scarred past, a confusing present, but a hopeful future
by Need-For-Sleep
Summary: First fanfic! May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf all had a very difficult past, and still carry the scars. Now, as spies, they seek for revenge. But what happens when it turns out that the very boys who might be able to heal them, are also the ones who work for the people who hurt them in the first place? Contestshipping,Ikarishipping,Pokéshipping, and Oldrivalshipping. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: A beautiful bouquet

**Everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me if it isn't that good, even though I have a great plot in my head. So yeah, reviews would be pretty awesome. Anyhow: let's get this show on the road!**

**Summary: May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf all had a very difficult past. They were put to the ultimate test, and still carry the scars. Now, as spies, they seek for revenge. But what happens when it turns out that the very boys who might be able to heal them, are also the ones who work for the people who hurt them in the first place? And if that isn't enough, now they also have to protect other people from what they are most afraid of. Contestshipping/Ikarishipping/Pokéshipping/Oldrivalshipping.**

**Chapter one: A Beautiful Bouquet**

NORMAL POV:

The four boys entered the room in a hurry. If no one told them that information was stolen from them, they almost wouldn't have noticed. Almost, but not completely. Because in the middle of the room, there was a beautiful bouquet. It was made from 6 different flowers: a daisy, a violet flower and a lily. There was also a pure black rose, a lily of the valley and a white tulip. Every flower, every single petal was perfect. "We have to go after them", a brown-haired boy with green eyes said. A black-haired boy with brown eyes answered: "But Gary, how do we know which way they went?" "Well Ash, if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that the window's open." **(Even though they don't need a window to get in :p)** the boy groaned and turned towards a green-haired boy and asked: "What about you Drew? You sensing something?" Said boy opened his emerald eyes slowly, "I can pick up that someone was here, but I don't find any thoughts." "Well, that makes you pretty useless, doesn't it?" a purple-haired boy with onyx eyes said. The green-haired teenager glared at the boy, but started smirking 2 seconds later. "No Paul, this doesn't make me useless, it makes everything a whole lot more interesting" he explained looking outside the window. All of the boys laughed, besides Paul who just smirked evilly, before they all jumped out the window. Because what kind of threat could 4 spies pose?

They couldn't have been more wrong

-XXX-

**(Everything the girls say to each other is right now is mentally, just read and you'll understand :p)**

Four girls were running over roofs, barely noticeable because of the shadows and the fact that they made no noise at all. They all wore a black cat-suit which went from there combat boots to just beneath their eyes, covering their cheeks in the process. They were running in silence until a green-eyed girl, Leaf, hissed in frustration. "We have company." She explained to her friends through the special psychic bond she had with them. Green eyes locked with sapphire-ones, cerulean-ones and midnight blue-ones. Then they smirked. "I wonder what kept them so long." said the girl with cerulean eyes, also known as Misty. She normally had red blazing hair standing in all directions, but now they all had short black hair. This was a little trick from the girl with the deep blue eyes, Dawn. "You're right Leaf. What do you think May?" asked Dawn at her normally brown-haired friend with the sapphire eyes. Said girl just smiled, a wicked one at that. "We can take them."

Right at that moment a mix of lightning bolts and snow was sent towards them, however they all quickly dodged. They looked up and saw 4 boys looking down at them. The girl who spoke first, named Leaf, said: "Of course we can take them!"

BOYS/NORMAL POV:

They boys each attacked a different girl, as if it was rehearsed before. The boy Ash fired thunderbolts at Misty, who dodged them and shot back orbs of water. Ash was taking aback by this, someone who could control a primary element was extremely rare, this was the first time in almost 200 year.

Gary on the other hand, who kept firing blizzards at Leaf, saw this as a chance to prove himself. If he could beat a girl who controlled a primary element, his ego would get a huge boost. Leaf however didn't make it easy for him. She kept firing gusts that would annihilate his blizzards.

Paul, the stoic boy, didn't show any emotion. But on the inside, he was furious. How dare this girl keep on dodging his shadow attacks! She was so light on her feet, she almost seemed to soar. And when she landed, she kept on throwing earth at him. At some point, she would send out vines to wrap him up. He sliced through them, but they were incredibly annoying nevertheless.

Drew however, was highly confused. Who was this girl? How was it possible that he couldn't sense her emotions with his psychic powers? Tis had never happened before! But hiding his emotions, he fired purple beams at her, trying to stop her in midair. But that girl called forth powerful walls of fire, which stopped every single beam he threw at her. When he tried hand-to-hand combat, she would clad her hands in fire and try to punch him (in which she succeeded a few times). When Drew used telekinesis to fire bricks at her she would open her mouth and blow fire (A/N: a little fairy tail snuck in) During the battle, Drew's eyes locked with May's and he saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Big sapphire eyes surrounded by long black eyelashes. But then he shivered, there was a coldness in them, that would even make Paul scared. May made use of his distraction and looked at Leaf, who nodded. Leaf then pulled a pokéball from her bracelet and threw it in the air. Out came a powerful looking Galade. Leaf shouted "Teleport!" and then they were all gone.

The boys were left standing there, dumbfounded and shocked. "Th-they got away!" Ash breathed out. "Captain Obvious called, he wants his cape back." growled Gary at said boy. "Shut it! Both of you!" was Paul's angry response. The two bickering boys instantly silenced, they knew better than to angry Paul. "Come on, let's go back." was all what their leader Drew said. When they reentered the room with the flowers Drew picked them up and concentrated. **(I know, flowers again, but they are important to my plot.)** He gave the daisy, lily and violet to Ash. "These are from the girl who you fought, there's a card on it that says "Controller." He then handed the tulip to Gary, with a note that said: "Tracker" The Lilly-of-the-valley with the note that said: "Shadow" was given to Paul. Drew then looked at his flower, a pure black thorn less rose, he didn't need to read the note to know what it said. He just knew. "Fury." He was right after all. This would be interesting.

**Wheew… Done! So? What do you guys think? I know it's pretty short, but next chapter will be a whole lot longer!... I hope. Reviews would be much appreciated! Next chapter everything will be explained, well most of it. And sorry if I made some mistakes, English isn't my native language. Either way, I kinda like this chapter, I hope you to! And now I have to stop babbling.**

**-XXX Need-For-Sleep XXX-**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares: at night and day

**Hey everyone, here is *drumroll* Chapter 2! But! Before we get started: My disclaimer! I kinda forgot about this last chapter so just to make everything clear: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters. *deep sigh* But who knows? Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and on my bedside table there will be a paper that says I won Pokémon! Okay, that sounded ridiculous, even for me, so I say: "Let's get busy!" (Lilian/Vivian quote ;))**

**Chapter 2: a nightmare during the night and one during the day.**

**MAY'S POV:**

It started just like always, everything was dark except one single thing. A white rose with thorns on the side, and no matter where I looked, it never left my vision. The rose alone was enough to have me quivering in fear, but of course, it wouldn't be so easy. Then that hated voice started speaking:

"Now now May don't tell me you've been bad again, because if you have, I'll have to punish you." **(Please don't think about this in a perverted way, he really means punishing as in kicking, beating,… you get what I mean.)** I screamed. "No! No! Please don't, I've been good, I swear. I didn't sing a single note, I was quiet all the time, just please don't pu-" I stopped as a felt the pain coursing through me. I knew what would happen next. I curled up in a ball, locking out the pain that I felt. But I couldn't lock out the words. Those hated words.

"You thought that by running away you'd be rid of me, didn't you? Well sorry to disappoint you little girl, I'll never leave you alone no matter how far you run. You'll never be rid of me!" he laughed wickedly "Never! You hear me?!" then there was a scream filled with pain before everything went dark.

Then, just like every other time, I woke up screaming in my bed. After a short while I calmed down enough to notice that my sisters were standing next to my bed. Well sisters, not by blood, but we were closer than you could imagine. Literally. The bond that connected us was proof. At times like this, I really despised it, I didn't care if had to suffer from my nightmares, but I didn't want my sisters to feel it to. They had their own past to handle, and they didn't need mine bothering them as well. Normally, we could control the bond, but in my sleep, that didn't always work. Damn.

**LEAF'S POV:**

I woke up first, feeling May's fear and horror. I quickly went over to her bed to wake her up, which was easy, because we all slept in the same room. Partly because it was safer, but mostly because of Dawn's fear to be abandoned. While May is waking up, I think about how our pasts ruled our lives: May wakes up every night because of her nightmares, Dawn can't be left alone for more than a few hours, Misty is distrustful and overly protective towards all of us. And then there was me: a teenage girl with the worst social skills ever. Neither one of us were social beautiflys, but I certainly held the crown. While I was thinking about this, Misty and Dawn joined me at May's bed, who had now calmed down again.

"The same dream again?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. The brunette shivered. "Yes, the same stupid nightmare again." she said, before looking up at us. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up…. Again."

Dawn snorted: "As if we'd let you handle this on your own. You hurt me May, do you know us so bad?"

"I feel kinda hurt as well, but since its 2 AM, I'll let it slip. We should all get some more sleep." Misty added.

"I know, I'm just going to get some fresh air, I'll see you guys in the morning." May said with a fake smile on her face.

When she was gone Misty Dawn and I all shared a look of understanding. We all knew she blamed herself for waking us up, but we couldn't tell her, that would only make her feel worse. "Looks like it was a bad one tonight." I said, saying what everyone thought. **(Not because of their bond, most of the time, they don't "turn it on", they just know each other so good)**

Misty sighed. "I hope Arthur can cheer her up, she needs it now more than ever."

"He will, he always does." Dawn assured us both.

"Yeah, you're right, everything will be okay in the morning." As okay as it could be at least.

**MAY'S POV:**

When I stepped outside the backdoor I immediately released my pokemon, the one I needed most right now. Out came a bird-like fire/fighting type, my special partner, my Blaziken. "Hey Arthur." I sad softly **(I know, I know, but this one really needed a nickname, and I always name my starter Arthur so I figured it would fit. It's just some sort of tradition) **One look at me was enough for my pokemon to know what happened and it quickly grabbed me in a hug, which was pretty funny since he was almost a feet taller than me. I smiled in his chest, reminding how this was so alike to when I first met him.

**-Flashback-**

I rolled up in a small cave, an ice-cold one at that. I had just escaped…that horrible place a few weeks ago and I was just aimlessly wondering around. I felt like a little baby, not really a good feeling when you're 13 years old. Either way it was a miracle I had survived. Just when I was wondering when my luck would run out I heard a noise behind me. I immediately started running, but before I came more than a few meters I realized I was locked in. I took in a deep breath and turned around. Before me stood a little Torchic in a pretty bad shape that was looking at me weirdly.

"Please," I started pleading "don't hurt me."

The Torchic came closer, cautiously, and then it sat beside me. I first pulled away when I felt his touch, but quickly returned when I noticed how warm he was. I looked at his head, and was surprised when I saw it was looking for danger with its bright eyes. And by the way he stood partly in front of me, it was clear he was trying to protect me. I strangely felt safe next to this little guy, and because he gave me that felling, I wanted to help him as well. I ripped apart a part of my sleeve to make a bandage for his foot and afterwards we both went to sleep. Snuggling.

The next morning, it was obvious that Torchic's leg was a whole lot better than last night. When I started to walk away from the cave it followed me.

"What are you doing?" He looked back with a really-now-genius-look on his face. "You want to come with me?" Torchic nodded. "Okay!"

After a walking a little while I found a pokebal in the middle of the road **(Hmmm… where could that come from?) **I picked it up and before I knew it Torchic jumped against it and was sucked inside. Recalling my limited knowledge of pokemon I realized I had just captured a pokemon. "Sweet" I muttered, before opening the ball again and letting Torchic come out. "So you are mine now?" I asked. I took the happy chirping I got as a yes. "Hmm… maybe I should give you nickname! After all, that was what that one pokemon said I should do. Hm.. Let's see, I'll name you Arthur!" I said, and I got a happy hug as a reply. I continued walking, and when I noticed that he was watching for anything suspicious, I vowed that I would do anything to protect him. After all, he gave me something that I haven't had for 9 years: a friend, and an even more precious: hope.

**-END FLASBACK-**

When Blaziken let go of me, I realized that we still looked after each other all the time, even though we both weren't harmless and weak anymore. I had a special bond with all of my pokemon, but Arthur was and always would be my No. 1 partner. We talked for a while (well I talked and he replied in his own pokemon language.) and after that I returned him and went back to bed, smiling. Because I knew I wouldn't have another nightmare tonight.

**MISTY'S POV:**

The next morning, I was the first one up as usual. That was the way I liked it, organized, safe. I looked around our fairly large room. We all had a bed (duh!) and our own closet, besides from Dawn who has two, since she likes to shop that much. It was really easy to know which bed belonged to whom, they all had our respective colour: mine was blue, Dawn's was pink, May's was red and Leaf's was green. I quickly woke everyone up, and we went downstairs. There isn't much to say about the house we were currently staying at, just basic stuff: a normal kitchen, a living room, 2 bathrooms. The basic house you could find everywhere in the Jotho region. Jep, all pretty normal, besides the huge bunker beneath our basement, also known as our base. We always teleported and phased it when we left our real home in Hoenn. After breakfast, we went downstairs to talk to our…. I guess you could call her a mentor, not a boss, definitely not a mother, we don't have a mother anymore. She's the person who taught us everything, from spying and stealing to pokemon. Either way, she stood there, just like always, our mentor and "guardian" Solidad.

"Hey girls. How was your night?" she asked.

"Good enough." I shrugged. "Broke into a highly guarded skyscraper, stole some extremely important documents, had a little battle and then went straight to bed, like good little girls should." Everyone started laughing as I said that. We? Good little girls? Sureeee….

Leaf was the first to stop laughing. "How was your night Solidad?"

She brushed her long pink hair behind her ear. We all knew what this meant, it was serious. "Well, you guys all still remember the prophecy you got from those pokemon right?"

We nodded, how could we forget? Like many other things in our past, we couldn't forget, even if we tried.

Leaf started reciting the prophecy, she always had a nod for legends, and mythology and stuff like that. "Four maidens will answer the call. At their hands darkness will fall."

Dawn took over: "But before their pasts will part, each of them must shatter the lock around her heart."

"Speaking of shattering, how is that working out?"

We all looked sheepily at Solidad, of course that was the most difficult part, after what we've been through, you don't let people in so easily. The exception was Solidad, and even that had taken a few years. Said girl sighed. "Either way, what I discovered from the documents is that there are other people who know about it, well, actually it's a company: "The ordo draco" is how they call themselves. Since you are the maidens from the prophecy, this… awful organization thought it would be handy if they broke you so you would be easier to control. This task was handed to five people, and they all used a …different approach."

My jaw set, we all knew which "methods" they had tried. My memories were trying to break free, they wanted to let me live through it another time, but I forced them back, now wasn't the time.

Solidad noticed this and quickly went on with her story: " Well, I now know their names." We all looked up, our expressions going from furious to blank to horrified and then sad again. She showed us 4 photos on a screen, which stood next to our weapons and operating tools. "This was the man who tried to break you Dawn, Kenny." She pointed to a brunet with black eyes. Next was another brunet with blue eyes. "This one was in charge of Leaf. His name is Ritchie." Looking at Leaf, I could see her eyes turn murderous. Next up was a white/black haired boy with red eyes, or as Solidad addressed him: Brendan. We all could feel May's terror coming through the bond, even if she tried to put on a brave face, and knew that tonight, the nightmare would be even worse than usual. And then it was my turn. "Misty, these people were supposed to look after you: James and Jessie Rocket." So these were the ones… a man with blue hair and green eyes and a woman with magenta hair and blue eyes. So these were those murderers.

**DAWN'S POV:**

As big of a shock as it was, we couldn't let this distract us. "What else did you find out Solidad?"

"Those boys you fought last night, are named Draw Hayden, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji." She said this while pointing at four new pictures that had appeared. "After their plan didn't work with you girls, they needed another elite team, they all control a secondary element." Hmmp… didn't work, I wonder why?

"They are all trained by Brock Stone." A new image popped up. I saw Solidad eyes get hard when she looked at him. We knew why, she had lost her brother Robert, then she fell in love with Brock, only to realize later that he was the reason Robert was dead.

To help Solidad, I asked: "What else did you find out Solidad?" Said girl looked at me with intense gratitude before continuing with her story.

"The people who were in charge of you form the inner circle, and they answer to one person, but I can't find a thing about him or her." This was a shock, Solidad could ALWAYS find something. "But I did find out that their headquarters is back in your hometown, LaRousse city in Hoenn." So all this time we were so close to those… monsters and we didn't even know? Oh, the irony.

May spoke up: "So we just head home? That doesn't sound so difficult."

"It's not that easy, you'll have to enroll in the local high school, the Rose academy." When the word "rose" was said, May's eyes turned fearful again for a split second, but they were quickly back to their beautiful blue colour.

"If we enroll in a high school, we'll have to use our secondary abilities, don't we?" Misty pointed out.

That's right, most people in our world have abilities or talents: simply it means you can do something abnormal. For example: You have people who control elements, secondary or primary. That's our ability, we all control one of the 4 elements. But, we also have something very special, we can use another ability. Mine is disguises, I can transform myself and other people in people with a different gender, face, hair,… May can become invisible and make other things invisible, but she doesn't like it that much, she likes her fire ability's much more. Misty can phase things and Leaf can an X-Ray vision. And like usual, Misty was right. Since no one can know who we are, we can only use our secondary element. I didn't mind, but I know May and Leaf did, I could almost hear Leaf scolding in herself. When I checked her thoughts, I found that she was indeed cursing.

After she was done, we all eagerly started packing. We wanted to go home.

**THE NEXT DAY: (STIIL DAWN'S POV)**

We quickly returned home by teleporting with Leaf's Galade and found that the house as the same way we left it. It was nothing special, it even looked a bit like the house we lived in in Jotho, but it felt more secured, safer. It was also on the beach, so we could see the ocean from almost every room. After putting away our stuff, we released our pokemon from their pokeballs, since we knew they liked to be home as well. Leaf released her Charizard, Riolu, Galade, Sceptile and Luxray. I released my Piplup, Pachirisu, Staraptor, Zorua and Typhlosion. Next was May with Altaria, Wartortle, Beautifly, Glaceon and her Blaziken Arthur. The last to release her pokemon was Misty , she released Gyrados, Politoed, Kingdra, Tentacruel and Togekiss. The pokemon were al delighted to be home again, and we all played and swam a bit together. After dinner (which Leaf made) we all sat down to have one of our "sister talks".

**NORMAL POV:**

"So? What did you think about those boys?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"They seem to be tough opponents, we shouldn't underestimate them." was Misty's response.

"Not in that way! You are hopeless, what about you Leaf? What was that boy's name again? Lary Oak?"

"Gary." Leaf said not paying that much attention.

"You remembered! So you like him!" Dawn almost made a dance around the room, May and Misty sweat dropped and Leaf looked mortified.

Said girl screamed "I do not!"

"Leaf's right, we shouldn't trust those boys, any boys at that matter." May nodded at Misty's statement.

"Besides, I don't think we should get distracted by anything right now. I'm just glad we won't be seeing those boys again." Everyone nodded and went to bed. As promised, the nightmare was worse this night, because no matter how much the girls and May's pokemon tried to calm her, she kept on crying and shouting and trashing in her sleep. When the girls tried to return Arthur to his pokebal, he almost shot a flamethrower at them, he just stayed next to May the entire night. Outside of that it was a relatively peaceful night, with a bright moon and twinkling stars.

**AT AN ABANDOND FACTORY NEARBY:**

"So you guys know what to do if you meet up with that pathetic Flower Power something." The four boys nodded, while looking at their leader. Said man brushed his long hair behind his shoulder before laughing evilly. "They won't get away again! How dare they steal from me! ME! The ultimate ruler of darkness, and soon the whole world!"

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

The girls all put their clothes and power suppressors on the next morning, returned their pokemon and went to school after eating their breakfast (which Leaf made again) During breakfast, they had gone through a lot of different scenario's in case something happened, so they all felt pretty sure of themselves. May was wearing a red top with a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans combined with a pair of brown boots. Dawn had on a black top, a cute pink skirt and black high-heels. Leaf was like May wearing a pair of jeans, but hers matched with her black T-shirt and green sweater, she finished her outfit with green trainers. Misty on the other hand was wearing a khaki short that came to her knees with a navy blue top and matching blue sandals. They all had the exact same power suppressor: a bracelet that held their pokeballs. They could only take it off by using their bond to literally force it open.

They stood outside a classroom, the classroom that would be their homeroom for the period of time they stayed in this school. To make everything easy, they had said they were sisters –what they were in a way- and that their last name was Fiore. While they were waiting, Misty and May had started quarrelling about the use of ability's.

"All right you win! But if someone says I should be invisible all the time or sits on me I shoot fire at their heads before I run away, got that?" said a heated May.

"There will be no running away, this could even be a good experience for us! You know, meeting other people and stuff, at least, that's what Solidad said." was Misty's response.

"Fine" grumbled the brunette.

Then the teacher opened the door and said they could come in. The moment they stepped into the class and took in their surroundings, they all stopped. Through their half frozen state May asked Misty through the bond: "Now do we run?"

Because none of their scenario's included four painfully familiar boys, standing in the back of the classroom. And who all looked equally shocked. Well f*ck.

**And that's that! Ah, how I love a good cliffy. Well that's 10 pages so I guess I kept my promise to make it longer. Yay for me! Either way, reviews would really be awesome! And speaking of reviews, I want to t****hank ****Sakura Touko**** for being my first reviewer ever. And I'll close this chapter with a quote: **

**Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today.**

**-XXX Need-For-Sleep XXX-**


	3. Chapter 3: A battle with feeling

**And I'm back people! And bring with me, not presents, not world peace, no! None of that! It's a new chapter! Outside of a few events, I have no clue what will happen in this chapter, so this will be exciting! Also, everything that's in cursive is said through the bond. And before I forget (again), I do not own Pokemon or its characters, I only own the people I came up with, they will start appearing in this chapter,… I think. So here it is!**

**Chapter 3: A battle with feeling**

**LEAF'S POV:**

"Karma hates us." was the first thing I thought as I looked at the four boys. They looked shocked, but they hadn't fired any attacks at us, yet. Misty was the first to do something. _"Act normal!"_ she hissed trough the bond. We quickly regained our composure and walked up to the teacher. Luckily, no one had noticed our hesitation. He introduced us to our classmates: "Class, here are your new classmates: Misty, Leaf, Dawn and May Fiore." Darn, so far for the cover, we should have used other names. "What is your power?" a shy-looking girl on the front row asked. _"I'll go first."_ I told the others. I stepped forward, pretending not to notice that the four boys looked extremely interested. . "I have an X-ray vision and I can see body heat." While I said this my eyes turned a pure gold. Dawn was next. "I can transform people." She transformed herself in a boy with blond hair and yellow eyes, wearing an orange-white striped shirt. After she transformed back, May stepped forward was. "I can make things invisible." Not just May turned invisible, but all of us did. As much as she disliked not being able to use her fire ability, she couldn't help but show how good she was with this one. _"Showoff" _we all said at the same moment. Even if she didn't smile, we could feel her amusement through the bond. Last up was Misty. "I can phase things" she said as she put her hand right through her backpack to pull out a pen.

**MISTY'S POV:**

Jeez! Could these guys be any more obvious, they looked extremely confused and disappointed. Especially that dark haired boy, Ash. He looked as if he just saw a legendary pokemon do a tap-dance. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a snobby looking girl. "Wow, those are some pretty basic powers." She said basic as if it was a bad thing. Oh no, she did NOT want to get on my bad side. But looking at my sisters, I saw she already did. "Well, that may be true, but we are very creational. " I reasoned. A swift second later, the girl fell through her chair. While trying to ignore the laughter that had formed behind her she reached for her chair, only to find it wasn't there. While she was looking for it she bumped right into it, since it was invisible. While Dawn was making her hair look like it had just exploded, Leaf was looking into said girls backpack for blackmail material that might come in handy.

"Okay girls that's enough!" said a terrified looking teacher. He was pretty short and bold. We all stopped using our powers and the girl named Katie (we knew thanks to Leaf who read it in her diary.) sat back on her now visible chair with bright red cheeks. "We're sorry Katie," I said with a bright smile. "We just have a bit of a temper when it comes to someone insulting us. I honestly couldn't care less if you insulted me, but touch my sisters and you're done for."

**MAY'S POV:**

After Misty said this, the class turned quiet, staring at her. The teacher tried to return order. "Thanks for the information Misty, if you girls would now take a seat. Misty and Leaf can sit in front of Gary and Ash and May and Dawn can sit in front of Drew and Paul." he said while gesturing at the four boys who were laughing their but off after our little act. They quickly turned serious again and examined us closely as we set in front of them. The teacher snapped his fingers and our schedules appeared in front of us. Pretending not to notice the eyes that were burning a hole in the back of my head I read through my schedule:

-History

-Coordinating

-Pokemon Care

-Biology

-Lunch

-Math

-Music

-P.E.

When I noticed that the teacher was talking about how Arceus was the pokemon who created the world and all other legendary pokemon, I ignored him. We already had this lesson. So I started comparing my schedule with my sisters' schedules. We had everything together, outside from our second and sixth classes. I had coordinating with Dawn while Misty and Leaf had battling. Dawn had Fashion, Leaf had cooking and Misty had technology during sixth period. I sighed, so that hour each of us had alone. I didn't mind that much, but I knew Dawn, Leaf and Misty did. Dawn because of her separation anxiety, Leaf because of her lack of social skills and Misty because she couldn't protect us in a different class. _"We'll be fine."_ I assured them. _"What could possibly go wrong?" "Do you really want an answer to that question?"_ was Leaf's angry response. I smiled. That was true….

When the class ended we all me and Dawn went to our next class, and Misty and Leaf went the other way. We all thought exactly the same thing: "Don't let them be in my class."

**DAWN'S POV:**

Omgomgomgomgomg! This will be so weird! Thank Arceus I have May with me! She always keeps her cool! But oh no! I don't have her with me in Fashion class! What will I do? The thoughts rumbled through my head when we entered the classroom/arena. May looked at me. "Calm down, everything will be okay, I'm here with you. It's gonna be okay. Just relax!" the brunette said reassuringly. Yeah, it'll be okay. The teacher, a woman with blue hair like me and a Glameow, told everyone to settle down while we just stood there awkwardly. "Okay class, first we are going to watch some appeals and after we are going to have some double battles!" the teacher said before looking at me and May. "And since you are the new girls, you will show us an appeal." She said with a stern voice. "Do we each make an appeal or one together?" May asked. "Show me one together if you think you can handle it." I looked at May and we both smirked. OF COURSE we could handle it. We went to the center of the stage, not noticing a familiar mob of green hair that was observing our every move with a frustrated look on his face.

After I tugged my blue hair behind my ear I pulled out a pokebal from my bracelet. After calling my signature call "Spotlight!" I released my Piplup. After May's signature call "Take the stage!" it was joined by her Glaceon.

"Glaceon use dig!" In a matter of seconds there were holes all over the stage, and somewhere in them were Piplup and Glaceon. "Now Piplup bubble beam!" blue bubbles appeared from the holes, twirling and twinkling. "And now" I said while looking at May, who nodded. "Ice beam!" we both shouted. The two pokemon jumped out of the holes and both fired an ice beam. The bubbles froze and kept hanging in mid-air. "Now Piplup whirlpool!" the whirlpool was thrown inside of the bubbles, reflecting their beauty. Now for the finale. "Hyper beam Glaceon!" The hyper beam was shot directly in the whirlpool causing all the frozen bubbles and the entire whirlpool to explode in little snowflakes and blue glitters. And there Glaceon and Piplup stood proudly, before bowing. Their classmates were going crazy. May smiled, a rare smile that only her pokemon and sisters could cause, it softened up her entire face. But it quickly vanished, just as usual.

The teacher approached them. "That was amazing you two! You and your pokemon were perfectly in sync with each other! Well done." I quickly pulled May in a hug before congratulating our pokemon.

"If everyone would direct their gazes to the screen, the match-ups have been made." The teacher called. May and I looked up and both held in a groan. We (thank Mew!) were matched up with Drew who looked smug and that impossible girl from History class, Katie who was looking at Drew as if he was some kind of God. _"Oh, we will show them."_ May said to me evilly. I laughed at her, like hell we would show them.

We stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Our match was last and every single one of our classmates looked expectant. I released my Zoroa, Drew released an Absol, and Katie released a Garbodor. "Matching" I thought before looking at May, who still hadn't released her pokemon and was just looking at her pokebal, apparently lost in thought. Drew flicked his bangs out of his face –a few girls fainted- before speaking: "Are you finally done admiring your pokebal? This match can't start before all pokemon are included Airhead, in case you didn't know." May simply glared at him before pulling out a different pokebal. One I knew very well, oh no, there in trouble now.

"Come on out Arthur!" May called before releasing her partner Blaziken. Katie shrugged: "It has a nickname? That must be the ugliest nickname I've ever heard! Isn't that right schmukkems?"**(I know it's weird, it's supposed to be.) **After a quick glance at May's face I called out to Misty and Leaf, who were apparently watching a battle. _"Guys! Be ready to run! Someone insulted May's pokemon!" "That's not that bad, just tell her to calm down!"_ was Misty's response. _"I know she has a bit of temper, but you should trust her a bit more, she knows how important this is." _I almost groaned at Leaf's response. _"You don't understand! She insulted Arthur!"_ It was quiet for a second before Leaf responded. _"Oh no, this is bad. Dawn, you have to make sure she doesn't set anyone on fire this time! Misty and I will think of something to distract May."_ Looking back at said girl, I noticed that her blue eyes were starting to turn a fiery red, a sign that she was majorly pissed off. I pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her. "It's okay May, you have to calm down, it'll be okay." I whispered. Arthur quickly joined me, but even he couldn't calm her. Her hands were starting to heat up. Just when I thought she was going to set the school on fire the windows flew open. A mix of wind and rain blew us of our socks. Obviously the work of Misty and Leaf. Thanks to the shock however, May started to calm down. "Alright, I won't set her on fire _now,_ but you have to promise me something." "What is that?" "That we show those two every side of the battlefield." Me and Arthur smirked and immediately promised. They weren't getting away with this. Looking back at Katie, who was obviously gossiping about us against her friends, and to Drew, who was looking at us with an annoyed look on his face. Then, the battle started.

**DREW'S POV:**

I was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. Why couldn't I read these girls thoughts? This wasn't even supposed to be possible, my psychic powers were top notch. And yet, every time I focused at their thoughts, I came up with nothing. It was like there was a wall around them. Not for the first time today I wondered if they had anything to do with those four thieves we fought. There were similarities, a lot of them. But they didn't use a primary element like those girls did, and their eyes weren't ice cold, like those thieves' ones. When I watched them after their appeal (which was extremely good, even though I'd never admit it) I saw a quick smile appear on the brunettes face. I was shocked. Not only made it look her even more attractive, it was also the first emotion I had seen on her face the entire day. Her emotions, I almost groaned when I thought about them. As if it wasn't bad enough that I couldn't hear her thoughts, I also couldn't sense her emotions. Her sisters were normal, I could sense them easily. But it was as if her emotions were…locked or something. I examined her when she was looking at her pokebal. Shining brown hair, a pale skin, red lips, a _very_ good figure and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I had ever seen. Clearing my head of those thoughts, I made a comment about the fact that she was still looking at her pokebal. She sent me a death glare and pulled out a different pokebal. She opened it and out came a powerful looking Blaziken with the nickname Arthur. That annoying fangirl I was teamed up with said something I didn't pay attention to. But I did pay attention to May's reaction. She shot her a look that could scare full-grown Tyranitars and I didn't need to be able to read her emotions to know she was furious. Her facial expression was enough. I felt Dawn's emotions turn nervous and afraid, which confused me. She and the Blaziken started to calm her down, but it didn't work. Only after the weather went crazy did her emotions vanish from her face again. I made a note myself to tease her, so I could study her facial expressions some more. Then the battle started. And boy was it an interesting one.

**NORMAL POV:**

Katie called the first attack: "Use Sludge Bomb!" but thanks to a bubble beam from Dawn's Piplup, it didn't hit. Next up was Drew, who ordered a Razor Wind. Absol created an extremely powerful one. May knew that if it hit, they would bit in trouble, so she shouted: "Arthur! Grab Piplup and jump in the air before using flamethrower!" Arthur took hold of Piplup before jumping so high that it could touch the sealing. Then it fired a flamethrower that mostly canceled out the Razor Wind, but not completely so it did get hit. Being part fighting type, this was pretty effective. May and Dawn both wanting to end it, called out their attacks: "Now! Alpha combination! Hydro pump/Overheat!" After placing Piplup down, Arthur jumped back up. They both shot out their attacks, the Hydro Pump pointed upwards, and the Overheat pointed downwards. The result was a vortex of fire and water, where the two opposing pokemon were locked in **(Just like what Tucker did in the Battle Frontier)** after the attack wore off, both pokemon were out like a light.

**DREW'S POV:**

Drew was shocked, no one was able to beat Absol up like that, and certainly not after one attack. I thanked him and returned him to his pokebal for a well-deserved rest. That Katie-fangirl was crying and shouting at her pokemon: "Schmukkems! You have to get up now! How dare you disappoint me like this?" At this, May's head shot up, since she was busy congratulating Piplup and tending Arthur's wound, even though it would heal on its own accord. "How _dare_ you even say that! That Garbodor did its best and you don't even congratulate or thank him!? And you call yourself a trainer?" to prove her point, she ripped a piece of her jeans, sprayed a bit of super potion on it and started taking care of 'schmukkens' wounds. I was stunned, and then a warm feeling washed over me, and while I was watching her take care of the pokemon,(ignoring Katie's insults) her face softened. Now she looked even more like an angel to me. Then the class was over.

**MAY'S POV:**

After class had ended I told Dawn to go on without me, since I went back to treating Arthur's legs when I had taken care of that Garbodor's wounds, thank Arceus they weren't that bad. After that was done I left the arena looking for Pokemon care. I stopped when I heard something behind me. I turned around, and the first thing I saw was a rose. I walked away into the wall, closing my eyes and shaking. "May?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes, and saw Drew looking at me with a… wait! He looked concerned? How is that possible? But my vision quickly shot back toward the rose, when I noticed it was a red thorn-less one, I stopped shaking. "What's wrong?" Drew asked. "Nothing," I responded "You just startled me, that's all." He nodded, before pointing the flower at me. "Here" I was hesitant to accept it. "It's for Arthur, since it did so well in that battle today." I nodded, thankfully and accepted the flower. "Now Airhead, you do realize that Pokemon Care is on the other side of the building." My temper spiked up after hearing this. "Me? An airhead? Why would you say that?" I was still busy with my wrath, but he just walked away after flicking his hair. I managed to get to Pokemon Care, and all my sisters were stunned to see I of all people was holding a rose, I promised to explain everything at lunch. The next 2 classes were quickly over, we all grabbed our lunch and all sat down. After me and Dawn explained what happened during our class and after, we heard what had happened to Misty and Leaf during their class. Misty had tied with that Ash-boy, and Leaf had won against Gary. "But he kept flirting with me! It was so obvious that even I could pick it up!" we all snickered at this. While I was eating, I thought about how it went easier than expected, sure, I almost set the building on fire, but they luckily distracted me enough before I could start spitting flames. After lunch, we went to math, which was easy, and next up was our hour apart, something we weren't so happy about.

**LEAF'S POV:**

In the midst of class, I snapped. Partly because of that Gary guy, who sat next to me, kept on flirting with me, but mostly it was because of Katie and her sidekicks. They were picking on that shy little girl from first period. Not only was I unable to concentrate anymore, it was just all out wrong. I walked over to them (we were making desserts on our own), told them what I had to say in 4 different languages, and then I turned towards the bullied girl, Stephanie. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, before tackling me in a hug. To say I was startled was an understatement. When she let go of me, I was more than happy and she explained everything: "They just keep doing this, everyday! And I just can't take me anymore! They're so mean! I didn't even do anything wrong! I…I…." she started crying. "Shhhh, it's okay, I'll keep them away from you, they won't hurt you anymore, I won't let them hurt you, okay? Just stop crying, it'll only make them feel better." I said while whipping her blonde hair out of her face, and I noticed her golden eyes were starting to get red because of the crying. Stephanie nodded, and gave me another hug. I stood next to her for the rest of the period, and none of the bullies dared to come over. I also noticed that the Gary guy was approaching us. He started speaking to Stephanie: "Are you okay Steph?" "Yeah, Leaf scared them away from me." was her happy response. After this, Gary looked at me with gratitude before saying: "Thank you Leaf, I couldn't come over, or they would bully her even more." I was taken aback by this, this didn't match his player image at all. I never thought he could actually be …caring. What Stephanie said next however, snapped me out of my thoughts. "He likes you."

**DAWN'S POV:**

Why, why of all people do I have to be partnered up with that annoying jerk? "Why do you even follow fashion?" I asked him. "It was a joke from my friends." was the angry response. I looked up from my sketch to watch Paul, he was just staring at some point in space, not even trying to pretend he was helping. I sighed, we were supposed to be come up with 2 outfits, one for a man, and one for a woman. And out of all people, I was matched up with Paul, just my luck.

"Are you waiting for something? An invitation maybe?" I asked kinda mad. We were paired up since I was new and since Paul scared everyone else of so he was left alone. And after this event he hadn't done a thing. He looked at me with his onyx eyes. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I'm not that good at this course. I honestly couldn't care less about this assignment Troublesome." "First: why do you keep calling me Troublesome?" he started this during Biology "And second: I do care, so you'll just have to suck it up. What's your favorite colour?" "Black." he answered, ignoring my first question. "Figures." I muttered and went back to sketching, it was a black smoking, and a long pink and black dress, one of my best designs yet, I might ad. He inspected it for a long time, and I mentally prepared myself for his reaction. Then he finally opened his mouth to speak. "It's not that bad, but if you think I am going to wear a pink tie, you're out of your mind." I laughed while looking at that particular detail I had added. Then I smirked, he was going to wear it. Whether he likes it or not. "You can say what you want Paul, but since you don't know me very well, I'll explain: When it comes to fashion, I always get what I want." "Then tell me." Paul's response shocked me. "Tell you what?" "About you, tell me about your life. About you hobby's or something. "Well, I like pink, my favorite pokemon is my Piplup, I have a knack for planning parties,…" After he let me talk for a while he asked: "And you parents?" "They're dead." My voice went from cheery to ice-cold in a split second. "I'm sorry." And he was sorry, I could see it in his eyes. After this I went back to work, he (big shock!) helped me, and even doe there was a silence between us, it was better than before. More friendly, pleasantly.

**MAY'S POV:**

When I entered music class (too late) I immediately noticed a mob of green hair and groaned, I soooooo wasn't ready for this class, and I didn't need annoying remarks all the time, if you don't mind. I turned to the teacher, and since most people in that class didn't know me yet, she asked me to answer some question; there were basic ones, who I answered with a smile on my face. But there were also a few difficult ones, who made my smile freeze. And the first one was asked by none other than Drew (Hmmm... I wonder why): "Why do you live with just your sisters?" my answer was monotone. "Because our parents are dead." "And you don't have any other family?" I did, I had actually. I used to have a brother, Max, but he died together with my parents…. No! Stop it! Don't think about that right now! Not now, not here. "No, I don't have any family outside of them." Any other questions that had to do with my past, was evaded. "Where have you lived before? How did your parents die? How old where you?" when the questions got to personal, the teacher stepped in. "Okay stop it! This is way too much! This girl is supposed to feel welcome, not feel like she's being interrogated! Now May, would you like to show us something? Singing or playing an instrument?" "My throat is sore, so I won't sing, but I would like to play something." was my response. She gestured for me to do so, and I walked over to the violin. I registered all the unbelieving looks and mocking laughs I was getting, since the violin was a pretty hard instrument to master, but I ignored them and I just started playing a song I had written myself. And just for a split second, I let my emotions go. After a quick glance at Drew, I realized he must have felt them, but only in a flash. I played for about ten minutes and when I stopped, almost everyone was gawking at me in awe. "That was marvelous May! Did you write that yourself? Now you can take your seat, you can sit next to Mathilde." I smiled inwardly, before walking to my seat next to a blonde haired girl.

**MISTY'S POV: **

As much as I loved technology, I just couldn't concentrate, I was way too worried for that. I was worried for my sisters, I had received a message from them saying they were all in a class with one of the four boys. And the final one sat next to me. Leaf was right, karma did hate us. As annoying as it was to watch him struggle and whine it was also cute. A bit. I sighed and turned towards him, already with my assignment for the day. "Do you need some help?" I asked. Ash looked at me as if I was a lifesaver, at which his Pikachu rolled his eyes. While I was explaining, I noticed he wasn't stupid at all, like I first thought. He was just dense (and constantly thinking at for it seems)

"Yes! Thanks Mist! You saved me big time!" he screamed when the numbers on his screen finally made sense. "Mist?" I asked dumbfounded. He blushed. "Yeah, it's like a nickname. I can stop saying it if you mind it."

"No, I don't, it's just… my family used to call me Mist."

"Your family, as in your parents? What happened to them?"

At this, I snapped shut. "They died." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset, I won't ask again."

This boy kept amazing me. It turns out I was right after all. He wasn't stupid. He was just really dense, but at the same thing understanding and cute and… Hold it! I stopped my train of thoughts. He's your enemy! Stop this.

But I didn't stop talking with him for the rest of the hour.

**DAWN'S POV:**

Next up was P.E., this was going to be fun. I smiled when I looked at my sisters, who all looked equally excited. This is where we ruled. We were good in most of our classes, but when you're trained to be some of the best spies and thieves out there… Let's just say it wasn't like we had any trouble with running laps, like most other teenage girls did.** (Story of my life!) **We got into our gym clothes, groaned about the fact that the shorts were not that long, and went into the gym. The teacher was already waiting with most of the boys and some girls. "Would you look at the boy's faces?" Misty asked teasingly. I looked, and had to hold my laughter in. They were all –even the coach- looking at our legs. When everyone arrived, the teacher –some guy called Crasher Wake- explained the rules. "Okay, you'll be in groups of four persons, and were going to play a game. You need to grab the scarf that's tucked around everyone's center. And yes, powers are allowed." At this, the boy's eyes turned excited, and the girls' eyes turned fearful. The four of us didn't even have to look at each other. We were always together. When the coach called "Fiore!" we all looked up, which made the coach sweat drop. "Oldest Fiore." Misty answered. "Yes sir?"

"You're team captain!"

"Check!"

We watched the first few battles, and our first one ended in 2 seconds, no kidding. I just rushed around them and grabbed their scarfs, using a tiny hint of my earth powers for an extra boost. There's a reason they call me Shadow. The next one was in the semifinals against Katie's group. They didn't stand a chance. May fought with a girl whose power was immense strength, and still held her ground enough to grab her scarf. Leaf took Katie's' without even much of a fight. Just like me and Misty did with our opponents. But our next match, that was the one were all looking forward to. It was against the boys, and we were itching to finish our battle.

It was a pretty hard battle. Just like our first battle, the boy all went after "their" respective opponent. But since we didn't want to be discovered, we used a different strategy, while at the same time we all showed were our names came from. May fought with every single one of them, like a Fury. Leaf lured them in instable spots like the Tracker she was. I swooned around grabbing scarfs. And like always, it was thanks to Misty's instructions we managed to grab all of their scarfs after 20 minutes. That's the Controller for you. And we hadn't even used our powers, primary or secondary. It was safe to say everyone was a bit shocked. Especially the boys we had just beaten, they had used all of their powers, even fused them together, and they still lost. And they were considered the strongest boys of school. "_But you have to admit, it was a pretty good battle. They gave us a good run for our money."_ I said to the others. We were all pretty tired and Leaf had a cut on her leg. But it didn't matter. May -being sportive as always- went over to the boy's to congratulate them and we all quickly joined in. It was a really fun game after all. When we went back to the changing room, I thought about today. It hadn't been that bad, even good at some points. But tonight, we needed to get back to work, and I don't mean homework (even though we needed to take care of that too.)

**And it's done! O. My. God. That's 13 pages and over 5.200 words! I'm so proud of myself right now, this has never happened before. Reviews would be extremely helpful! And speaking of reviews, julievdv1, you know I love you, but please! If you want to post a…. personalized review, just tell me at school okay? That's a whole lot less embarrassing for the both of us ;). And guys, since my exams are coming up. *sigh* I won't be able to write for probably a few weeks. Well, thanks for reading, and once again: reviews please!**

**Some books are so familiar that reading them is like returning home again. –Jo March, Little Women**

**-XXX Need-For-Sleep XXX-**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a little game

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but there was so much going on lately. I had exams, there was a carnival in my town and me and my friends suddenly had the strange urge to go all out weird. (Like that's never happened before ;) But now I present to you with great pride: Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it, and reviews would be SUPERhelpfull. And I don't own pokemon because if I did, so many of these shippings would have become true already! Oh well… *deep sigh***

**Chapter 4: Just a little game**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_**: **__It was a really fun game after all. When we went back to the changing room, I thought about today. It hadn't been that bad, even good at some points. But tonight, we needed to get back to work, and I don't mean homework (even though we needed to take care of that too.)_

**MISTY'S POV:**

It was around 9 pm that we left our house. Dawn was itching to get started (we were a little less eager but oh well.) All of us wore our suits, our training ones that is, and headed for the woods. They were a few miles away from our house so we did a race to see who was the fastest. Dawn won, as usual. When we arrived at a clear spot, Dawn turned around with a sinister smile: "Okay girls, let's get started."

**GARY'S POV:**

It was around 8:30, and we were all in gathered in the living room. Ash was finally done with his homework, Drew was reading something and Paul was just staring into space.

"So what do you guys think?"

"That homework should be replaced with eating?" this comment earned the raven-haired boy a slap from me, a glare from Paul and Drew pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"No genius" he muttered, "about those girls in class today and whether or not they are those spies."

Those girls, they were weird, especially that Leaf-girl, she didn't even blush when I flirted with her.

"But they all used a different power, and it's impossible to have 2 powers because I you use too much power you burn up." said Ash, efficiently pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That may be true, but still, the way they fought during P.E. today, it seemed a bit familiar."

"You're right Drew, it did. And their body structures were also the same." I responded.

"Of course you would notice that you perv." came a dark response from an equally dark boy.

"Well Paul that's the difference between the two of us, you glare at people, I look at them."

"Or examine…" Drew muttered under his breath.

Now I turned to him: "Don't try to hide the fact that you looked at those girls as well, it was almost as obvious as Ash."

Said boy looked confused: "I don't get it."

I started to explain as patiently as I could, but I was cut off by Drew. Again.

"What do you think Paul?"

"There are some similarities, but I'm not sure yet, we need more info." He turned to me: "Did the database come up with something?"

"Not a thing. No family, powers, homes, only that they all lived in the same orphanage for a while, but they quickly vanished."

"Orphanage huh? That explains why she didn't want to talk about her family." Ash mused.

"Same for May, I came up with zip. No thoughts, nor theirs nor the thieves. And I couldn't even read May's emotions. It's extremely frustrating."

I looked at the greenhead in shock.

"What?"

"You can't do something? And you even admitted it? That's the first." I mocked

Looking at Drew, I noticed he was about to attack, but before either of us could move we were trapped by shadows.

"Both of you calm down." Paul growled through clenched teeth.

"Wow Paul you're in a worse mood then usual, did something happen during fashion class?" I asked, full of malicious delight.

"That's right, I still haven't killed you for that."

I gulped and quickly stood up: "Time for training!"

**Paul's POV:**

While we were heading for our usual training spot in the woods, I noted that –for the first time ever- Gary was right: I was in a bad mood. I was beaten twice, _by a girl._ But that wasn't even the worst the part, it was that Troublesome-girl I was teamed up for that stupid assignment. She didn't even seem afraid of me, heck, she had an effect on me! That hadn't happened in like, forever actually, and just for some stupid tie. And then there was that battle. While I taught of it, my jaw set and my glare intensified. How in the name of Mew did they do that? They are new, and they had managed to beat us. Us, the elite team of the Rose academy and top team of our organization. They were just… different. That green-eyed girl kept looking at you as if you were a chess piece, waiting for your next move, that other brunette would fight like a monster if you came close enough. The redhead was leading them and then Troublesome just flew around grabbing scarfs. They didn't even use powers for Arceus' sake. No, no powers that we could we see, I reminded myself. That was the most important question: where they those thieves or not? And why didn't we find anything in the database? Even their pasts are a mystery.

We arrived at our usual training spot, a clear spot in the forest when I stopped causing Ash to bump into me. Speak of the devil- There, they stood, in our training spot nothing less.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

They all turned around in perfect battle stance, but stood up quickly after they saw it was us.

"Just a little late-night activity" Troublesome responded vaguely.

"Like?"

"You don't want to know." May responded with her usual face-no emotions visible. I had only saw her emotions once, but not on her face, in her eyes.

"In case you didn't notice Airhead, when people ask something, they usually do want to know something." came Drew's response, as he did his usual hair-flick.

Troublesome shot May a dangerous look. "We are here to play a game silly!" she exclaimed while spinning on one foot. I sweat dropped.

What?

**Drew's POV:**

"A game" came Ash's unsure response, this certainly caught us of guard. "Why would you play a game in the middle of the night?"

Misty answered, clearly annoyed: "It's this tradition, every week, we play a game of poketag in the woods. Even though Dawn is the only reason we still do it." she glared at said girl.

Dawn however was unfazed. "That promised, and yet they always act like a group of sour Delcatty's."

"Because there's never a winner!"

"Why is that?" I asked.

Leaf answered: "We always go after one another, but never catch each other, and since we're all very competitive we don't give up."

"Then why don't we play too? I'd love to play games with you." Gary snickered.

I rolled my eyes, could this guy be any more perverted? Probably not.

Dawn gasped in surprise. "That would be so cool!"

"You really want to lose again?" May asked us, putting emphasizes on the word again.

"No, we just figured we wouldn't let play alone in the big dark scary forest." I answered, right through Ash's response.

"Puh, we could take all of you down easily."

"Stop it!" Misty grumbled. Then she smiled. "Care for a little bet?"

"Sure," Ash said, "like what?"

"If all of you get captured by us, you need to dress up as a pokemon for school tomorrow."

"And if we manage to capture one of you?" Paul asked.

"What's your proposal?"

"You all have to fill in one request, it can also be a question and you have to reply honestly."

"Sure, sounds good." May said, ignoring her sisters' looks.

"Pick a pokemon everyone!" Gary said while releasing his Arcanine. Ash chose –as expected- his Pikachu. Paul released his Honchkrow and I released Flygon.

Then Misty chose a Togekiss. "Why a Togekiss? I thought you trained water types?" Ash asked confused.

"Let that sink in for a moment."

"Oh right! No water…"

This earned him 7 facepalms.

Dawn chose her Zorua, and Leaf picked Charizard. Like before May just stood there looking at her pokebal.

"Do I need to tell you how to use a pokebal Airhead?" I asked.

Her eyes were on fire in a split second. "No, I was just wondering whether or not I should pick Arthur."

"Why not? Did he get hit that wounded from a little Razor Wind?""

Her eyes turned murderous. "Don't. You. Dare. Insult. Arthur. Or I won't guarantee you'll live to see tomorrow."

"Who said I was insulting him? Maybe I was complementing you for being so caring about your pokemon."

May just stood there, trying to think of a comeback. Based on her mouth opening and closing a few times, she didn't find one. My smirk grew.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Leaf asked, causing Dawn to giggle.

"Oh shut it Leaf." May answered before releasing an…Altaria? Interesting.

Dawn explained the rules to us: "If you're pokemon is defeated, you are still in the game, but if you lose if you are caught. You can use your pokemon and powers. Alright. Ready? Set. GO!"

Everyone quickly took off, and started playing poketag.

**LEAF'S POV:**

Yes! I can finally have my payback on that annoying Gary, that'll teach him. We had all decided to go after "our" boy, so using my X-ray vision I quickly found him. I started chasing him, while my Charizard flew above me. I came across a small tree that blocked my path, but I just jumped over it. What was the use of chopping it down anyway? That and Dawn would kill me if she knew.** (FINALLY! If there is anything that annoys me, it's those trees!)**Knowing that I couldn't sneak up on him with his Arcanine around, I called Charizard down.

"You think you can distract him girl?" She nodded. "Okay, you need to lure him as far away as you can, and I'll give you some backup, good?" She flew up and released a ferocious roar that did 3 things:

I knew she understood the plan.

All the Pidgeys in the area flew away in terror.

And 3… I heard Arcanine growl and run through the forest, following the flying fire type. Behind him was Gary, following his trail, but not running. I climbed into a tree to examine the situation. There! A perfect place for an ambush. I prepared myself to pounce.

**GARY'S POV:**

Where is she? Her Charizard had roared a while ago, and Arcanine went after her. But where was Leaf? I looked around suspiciously, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Then I heard a twig snap and I instantly turned around and fired an ice beam that way with my hands. I walked over to the bush that I had hit and saw…

Nothing. But before I could turn back around to continue searching I was tackled to the ground. Cracking my eyes open, I saw Leaf looking down at me. She had my wrists in one hand above my head, her other arm pressed against my throat, all while she straddled my hips with hers.

"You've been caught." She whispers in my ear.

"If I had known it would be in such a promising position I don't mind. Even though I'm rather on top." **(Sorry Gary, there had to be one perv in there, and Drew was already arrogant. And come on, you imagine Paul being a perv? Or Ash?!)** She instantly let go of me, blushing, just when Arcanine came out of the bushes. He looked sad.

"It doesn't matter pal. You did great, don't forget we were up against hard-core players." I then looked back at Leaf who was staring at me like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You done staring? I know I'm good looking but…"

"Oh shut it, let's just get back."

**DAWN'S POV:**

This will be so much fun! I love playing this game and now there are even more players! Zorua- who had just transformed into a Noctowl- was circling above me to try and locate Paul, my opponent. After a few minutes, she came back down, chirping happily.

"So you found him?" she nods. "That's so good of you!"

She looked at me with a look that clearly says "Why are you surprised?" before turning into a Rapidash and beckoning me to hop on. We quickly made our way deeper into the woods. When we stopped I turned to Zorua:

"Zorua, can you create an illusion so his Honchkrow doesn't see a thing?" I asked while pointing at said pokemon.

"Zorua zorua zar."

"Thanks girl!"

I turned back where Paul was looking. Mmmmmmmm… Maybe I'll have some fun first?

**PAUL'S POV:**

I knew she was around, but were? I clearly heard her humming a song and dancing around just outside my line of vision, and no matter how hard I called for Honchkrow, it doesn't react, he just keeps flying like nothing's wrong! I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts however by Troublesome, who was standing behind me to whisper in my ear:

"Scared much?"

But before me or my shadows could grab her, she was gone again. I was sensing the area with my shadow abilities, but she just moved to much too fast for me to grab here. How fast can you be?

"That_ is _a beautiful tie isn't it?"

I glanced down at my chest to say that I was indeed, wearing a tie. A. Pink. Tie.

"How did you d-" I start to ask but before I finish my sentence, I am shoved against a tree.

"What a sweet little birdie I've caught myself today."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Troublesome holding me against the tree, with cat-like eyes.

"How…" Then it hits me. "You used your powers to transform my clothes because you knew a tie would surprise me." I groan and glare at her. She brushes it off with a bright smile.

"Yep! And it worked wonders! Zorua, you can stop the illusion now."

An illusion! That explains why Honchkrow didn't hear me. Zorua just snickers at expense.

"Two more and you'll be wearing a Pachirisu costume at school tomorrow!" she happily said.

WHAT! A Pachirisu costume? The thought alone made me sick.

"Who else has been caught?"

"Gary"

"And you know how?"

"I just know." She said with a smile, and then she started laughing, as if it was some sort of inside joke.

**MISTY'S POV:**

I was flying on top of Togekiss when I got word from the others.

"_Just 2 more!"_

So that leaves Drew and off-course Ash. While Togekiss was looking for them, I came up with a strategy. I needed to make sure I wouldn't get hit with his attacks, being part water and electricity usually don't work out that well. Last time I was out for a week. Looking down at Togekiss, whom I had raised from a little Togepi, I came up with the strategy. And a good one too. I saw Ash heading towards a cave. I smiled. Perfect, this makes everything a whole lot easier.

**ASH'S POV:**

I was walking with Pikachu, who was sitting on my shoulder as usual. I saw a cave and we headed towards it, when we arrived I noticed multiple other electric pokemon like Pikachu. Joltiks, Magnemite's, and various others. Hmmmm… then it's probably a cave that conducts electricity, or bounces it right back.

"You sure you saw her go this way bud?"

"Pika!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay. Just checking. But then where is she?"

We both look around, clueless. Until I felt something touch my neck. I whip around and am greeted with a cave wall. Then I felt it again, on my shoulder this time. I turned around, and saw… another cave wall.

"What in the name of Mew…"

This kept going for at least 10 minutes, until I came –as expected- annoyed. I looked at my pokemon, who was just as confused as me.

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt the moment you see or hear something move, is that okay buddy?"

"Pika!" the electric mouse pokemon said with an affirming nod. After 2 more minutes of being poked and turning around, Pikachu unleashed a massive Thunderbolt. One problem: it kinda slipped my mind that the cave walls conducted electricity. The result? I was the only one that got hit. I was completely back and worst of all, I had an affro. I was dazed for a few seconds, but then I heard laughing, that kept getting louder. But the weird thing was that it came out of the wall. I was kinda thinking about ghosts or something, but then Misty fell out of the wall. I mean literally, out of the wall! And she just kept laughing.

"That was hilarious! Absolutely hilarious!" and to my huge embarrassment, I saw that Pikachu as well was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"How did you do that? Are you a ghost or something?" I asked dumbfounded.

"If I could stop laughing, I so would've wacked you with my mallet. I used my phasing, duh!"

"Oh right, you can phase stuff, I forgot."

"Yep!"

"But you forgot something too!"

"And what might that be?"

"Phasing doesn't work against electric attacks!"

She stopped laughing and gave me a smile. A sinister one. "I didn't forget at all, but did you forget that earth conducts electricity?"

I look down at the ground, and to my surprise, I was knee-high in the ground. I groaned.

"Well Ash, looks like you've been caught, oh great pokemon master."

I grinned. "Sure Mist, it was a fun game after all." I saw her smile turn soft. "You should smile more like that! You have a pretty smile." I say, not really paying attention.

"Eh thanks Ash, I'll keep it in mind."

"So you think you can let me go now?"

"I'm not sure, you could try to hit me for payback." She mutters.

"I won't trust me! You know you can trust me right?"

Her smile stayed, but it seemed a bit forced, she did however release me from her grip and we both walked back to the clear spot while Pikachu was riding on top of Togekiss. The conversation was light, but as dense as I may be at times, I did notice that she hadn't answered my question.

**DREW'S POV:**

Where is she? I flew around on top of Flygon. Even if she's invisible, I should be able to sense her using my powers. I so wanted payback, even if the others didn't notice. I was not exactly pleased by getting beaten twice in a row. While I was focusing I noticed an eerie presence, as if there were 2 things connecting with each other. But it vanished so quickly that I couldn't pinpoint the location. And then, completely out of nowhere, I was knocked off Flygon. We weren't flying high, but still. I noticed a presence, and, shutting my eyes, I focused entirely on my supernatural "vision". She was extremely bright. Brighter than any soul I had ever seen, but on the edges, she was darker, like there was some sort of protective barrier around her bright soul.

Before I could dig deeper however, I barely managed to avoid a kick. I have to admit, she was pretty damn quick. And agile. And strong. And funny. And gorgeous and wait! What!? Wait a minute! Gorgeous? Funny? What is wrong with me? My hesitation had earned me another blow, and like our previous battle, she didn't hold back. Above us, Flygon and Altaria were fighting too, launching attacks at each other.

I ran, trying to find a place where I could set up a trap, I needed some kind of advantage. She followed me –of course- not paying attention to where I was going. After a short sprint, we arrived in a field full of white roses.** (I know they don't grow in fields but just bear with me for a second)** I didn't pay them any attention, but after a few meters in the field, May just stopped –to my great confusion- and became visible again. Then she slowly backed away, careful not to touch any rose. Her face unreadable.

"May?" I asked

She ignored me, and just kept backing away. When she reached the edge of the field, she accidently got scratched by a thorn. And then all of a sudden, I was knocked back by a wave of emotions. I got up and located the source of the emotion. It was May.

**MAY'S POV:**

"Okay, okay, get it together. Just back away calmly, there just flowers, they can't hurt you. Just get out of here. Slowly." I thought. I didn't even pay attention to Drew's question of confused expression. I didn't think of the game, or the bet. Or winning, or anything. I reached the end and sighed. "I made it!" I thought. Then, I got scratched by a thorn. And everything went black.

My eyes were still open, but I didn't see a thing. Instead, my vision became blurred with memories, the ones I always suppressed.

I got kicked. I got hit. I got slapped. I coughed up blood. And worst of all, I listened. Listened to how I was made fun of, scolded, and betrayed. I clearly heard that detested voice, with amusement barely masked. He loved the power he had over me.

"So you thought you could run away you mut, is that how you thank me for taking me in?"

"You didn't take me in!" I sob. "You locked me up! But I didn't try to escape, I really didn't! I swear!"

He kicks me in my stomach, red eyes blazing with anger. "You did you ungrateful bitch, but don't worry, I'll make sure you won't ever even think about getting away May."

He laughs, looking down at my beat-up body.

"…May…"

"May"

"MAY!"

I opened my sapphire orbs, to see Drew's emerald ones looking at me with concern. I grab him in a hug, shocking him and myself in the process.

"Don't do anything, just… just let me stay like this for a little while. Please?" I beg

He nods and hugs me back "O-okay." he breathes.

We sat like that for a little while, me sobbing, and he keeps muttering soothing words.

When I regain control my emotions, I pull my face back the way it's supposed to be, no emotions visible and then I let go of him.

"Sorry about that." My voice still sounding a bit muffled.

"May,… What happened? You just snapped or something when you got scratched. You seemed afraid of that flower somehow. And you just trashed around, yelling." I could tell he chose his words carefully.

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing." I looked away and noticed that Altaria was looking at me worriedly.

"It's okay Altaria, just, a little daydream, nothing to be worried about."

Then Arthur jumped out of his pokebal. He examined me worriedly, making sure if I was alright.

"It's okay Arthur, nothing wrong."

He didn't believe me, like Altaria, like Drew. Arthur turned to the field of roses, preparing a flamethrower.

"No!" I said. "Don't burn them! It's not their fault, I just couldn't control it. Besides, Dawn would have Piplup attack you if you did." He snorts, but stops nothing less.

"Thanks for caring about me you guys, return."

Then I turned back to Drew, who had remained silent during my entire conversation with my pokemon. He looked angry and a little worried. Wait worried?

"What's wrong, and don't say nothing because based on the fact that you were crying like 2 seconds ago, there is something."

"I'm just not that good with white roses, that's all." He tried to ask further, but I didn't give any more info.

"You know Airhead." My head snapped back to glare at him, and I saw he was smirking. Again.

"I did catch you in case you didn't notice."

My thoughts turned blank, and then I try to find a proper excuse. I found none. Based on the fact that his smirk became even bigger, he noticed. This only added fuel to the fire.

"I give you a minute."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"59, 58, 57"

He set of as soon as he realized I was being serious.

"3, 2, 1."

**DAWN'S POV:**

We were all waiting for May and Drew to return to the open spot, since all the others were back already. I sat on the ground giggling happily for 2 reasons: I wasn't alone in the forest anymore. And Leaf and Gary's bickering was just so cute! Ash was flying on Togekiss, while Misty was playing with Pikachu.

"Why are you so happy?"

I look up at Paul, but he didn't look back. He was examining the forest.

"Because I like being around other people." That's true, even that little time alone in the forest made me want to panic. I was so lucky Zorua was there. Said pokemon was playing with the other pokemon, joined by my Pachirisu, my Piplup, and Leaf's Riolu.

"Hmm" Paul's "response" pulled my out of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just forget it Troublesome."

"Dawn, not Troublesome. It's really not that hard you emo! D-A-W-N!" this guy was really starting to get me angry.

Drew appeared with a bewildered look in his eyes, but then he was tackled to the ground by May, who smirked.

"I said I'd only give you a minute." She hissed in his ear.

Dew just mumbled.

"Sorry Grasshead, what was that?"

"Get off!"

"Only if you say please!"

"What!?"

"Please."

"P-plea-se." Drew grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that Mister Hayden."

"Please!"

May just laughed and got up.

"You still lost though." Was Drew's revenge.

"What?", I screeched, "You lost?! How? You're a total boss at this game."

"We came across some roses." May muttered, the pain visible in her eyes. She had had another flashback.

"Ow." All the girls nodded in understanding.

"That explains everything." Misty mused.

"That explains nothing!" Ash said dumbfounded, and judge by the looks on the faces of the other boys, the agreed with him.

"It does to us." Leaf shot back.

"Either way, we still one the bet." Drew said with a huge smirk.

I shot a glance at May, and saw she was ready to lunge. Obviously to kill him. I quickly intercepted and held her.

"_Just let me burn his hair, only his hair!"_ she pleaded.

"_No May",_ we all answered in unison.

"_Fine!"_

"So now we can all for a favor?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash, one favor each." I answered.

"Any favor?" Gary asked while looking a Leaf from the corner of his eyes. Said girl rolled her eyes in response.

"Not like that you blasted perv."

Then it started raining.

"Ugh, we should head home girls." I said.

"You're right, we still have other things to do." May answered.

"Still need to make your history homework? Figures." The green-haired boy said before flicking his bangs.

"As a matter of fact, I already finished it, I was talking about something else."

"Who would have guessed?" he mocked.

"Now don't start with me Grasshead, or I'll have to tell all your fangirls how you screamed like a girl when I knocked you of your Flygon."

We all doubled over laughing (including the boys) and Drew's cheeks started to turn a bright red.

"Well boys, thanks for playing with us. And since we won't be able to see you in a pokemon costume tomorrow, I guess we'll just have to do this." I snapped while snapping my fingers before the boys could retort. In an instant they were all dressed like a pokemon. Ash was dressed like a Togepi, Drew like a Torchic, Gary like a Ralts and- the best for last- Paul in a Pachirisu costume. **(Just imagine the look on Paul's face.)** The laughing quickly subsided.

"Happy trip home boys!" And then we swiftly made our exit, snickering at the boy's expression.

"Revenge, sweet revenge. Thanks Dawn!"

"It's nothing May."

**LEAF'S POV:**

After we came home, we trained with our weapons for a while before heading to bed. I used my green daggers, they both had an emerald at the hold. Dawn had her pink whip with diamonds at the hold. May had a red bow with ruby's and blue arrows. Misty used her blue spear with a sapphire hold. We were pretty good, at least, that's what we thought when we looked at our practice dummies.

**THE NEXT MORNING: STILL LEAF'S POV:**

Urgh! These fangirls are so annoying! I had received 5 death threats in the last hour! Can I help it that Oak was flirting with me yesterday? I hid my face further in my book, I was rereading Harry Potter since my battle was already over. It was second period, I laughed as I thought at first period. To say the boys were mad was an understatement. Oh well, it was worth it! I ignored the teacher for the next two periods. By the time it was lunch, I finished my book. We made our way to the cafeteria and looked around for a few seconds in the hopes of finding a table without fangirls or drooling boys. So far? No good.

Then I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Steph calling waving at me. When we reached her, she asked us:

"Wanna sit with us you guys?"

"We'd love too! Guys, this is Steph and…" I trailed of.

"Mathilde" May finished for me. When she saw me look, she brushed it off. "We met during Music class."

"True story." The Mathilde-girl said. "And these are my friends: Julie, Annabeth, Lissa, Axelle and of course our personal idiot: Benjamin."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" said boy protested.

"Sure you aren't." that comment came from Julie.

Benjamin turned to us: "Are you those girls who beat the fangirls during P.E. yesterday?" we all nodded. "Arceus bless you girls!"

"See? Not an idiot at all." Julie again.

"What's up with these fangirls anyway?" Misty asked.

"Well, Katie is crazy about Drew, the girl with her immense strength is Mellisa, she's nuts about Ash, Erica claims Paul is hers and Diana likes Gary. Almost every other girl is nuts about them as well, but they certainly hold the ropes in the whole fangirl-phenomena." Benjamin explained.

"And they just won't leave us alone!" Annabeth explained.

Before anyone could answer, another voice sounded from behind us.

"Mind if we join you?"

"_Crap"_ Misty said.

I turned around, hoping I was mistaking. But -as usual- I wasn't. There Paul, Ash, Gary and Drew stood. And they didn't look very pleased.

"_Oops."_

**And I'm done! That took WAAAAY too long. I'm really sorry you guys, but I had to fight for the computer and I was on a camp for a whole week. I'm really just glad that this chapter is finished, with 5.000 words no less. I'll try to update sooner next time, but it may not be as long as this chapter. Please Review! Thanks for reading this story people!**

**Not all those who wonder are lost.**

**-XXX Need-For-Sleep XX-**


End file.
